swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Axis Frore
Axis Frore is a long standing member of the Empire, and the Republic before that. Once a member of the Republic Navy before becoming one of the first TIE test pilots. Subject to an experimental test, Frore has slowed aging and an advanced healing ability that has allowed him his long service with the Empire. History During the life of the old Republic, Axis lived as a member of the armed forces of the Republic (such as they were before the outbreak of the Clone Wars), however, when the Clone Wars broke out, he joined the Republic military, serving in some of the non-clone groups in the army. He was part of the naval space force, piloting starfighters in battle, most notable of these was during the Battle of Coruscant, in which the Jedi attempted to rescue Palpatine from the clutches of the CIS. After the battle, Axis was awarded the Medallion of Honor for his service in the battle, helping to destroy several CIS capital ships and droid fighters. When the Republic became the Galactic Empire, Axis served as one of the first non-clone Fighter pilots in the Imperial Navy, and was one of the first to pilot the TIE Fighters in active service. During the space between the formation of the Empire and the Battle of Yavin, Axis served long and well, and during this time, the Emperor's top scientists began a project known as The Undying, where they experimented on several starfighter pilots, to try and slow the aging process, because of the high rate of deaths in the TIE Fighter Corps while on duty, they attempted to keep their most skilled pilots alive longer, so they may continue to serve the Empire and pass their skills onto the next generation, thus making for a better Corp of Fighter pilots. However, the Project was ultimately deemed a failure due to the deaths and other mishaps with the subjects, Axis was the only one deemed a success. However, side effects happened due to the process he underwent. His skin became pale, as if he were a frozen corpse, and he went bald, he also was granted a healing factor that allows him to heal from serious wounds quickly, this healing has also stopped his outward aging, he appears now as he did when he first entered the Project. After the project, he continued to serve, becoming part of Sigma Squadron, they were floated around the fleet on tours of duty until after the battle of Yavin. When the Rebels became a true threat to the fabric of the Empire, his squad was sent to Imdaar Alpha, where they served on board the Super Star Destroyer Terror, under the command of Admiral Sarn and the TIE Phantom project. His squad flew the demonstration of the new TIE Phantoms that attacked and wiped out the Rebel patrol that was investigating the Dreighton Nebula. His squadron also captured the YT-1300 light freighter Corellia Star which was trying to inform the Rebels of the mining operation tied to the Phantom project. Once the freighter was captured, they also shot down two rebel ships that were investigating the Corellia Star's distress signal. When one Rebel escaped with the freighter, Axis and Sigma Squad was moved to defense of the mining operation, however, they arrived too late to save the facility, but were able to destroy two of the attacking rebel ships, the third escaped before it could be destroyed. Axis' squad later attacked the rebels that had captured one of the Phantom TIEs and tried to escape, but with the destruction of the Terror, the shockwave of that plus the destruction of the TIE Phantom facility shorted his ship's systems out, leaving him adrift in space until the Imperial fleet arrived to pick up the pieces, his Phantom TIE was so much useless scrap when he was picked up that no TIE Phantoms were recovered in operational order. Afterwards, Axis was transferred to the Executor where he served under Lord Vader's command and helped in the job of finding the Rebels. He was present at the Battle of Hoth and aided in the sweep of the astroid field in search of the freighter that Captain Solo piloted. However, when the Star Destroyer Avenger found the ship, and with the arrival of the bounty hunters, he was given new orders, and thus served in a string of missions under Admiral Harkov in dealing with the Sepan Civil War. During this time, he was contacted by a Priest of the Secret Order of the Emperor, because it was discovered he was Force Sensitive. He was brought into the Order and was part of the First Circle, and given the marking of that low rank. However, he was unable to tap into the Force, perhaps due to the experiments he was subject to earlier, thus was not able to gain higher rank and was kept mostly as an enforcer for the Emperor's Will. Once the Sepan Civil war was put to an end and the system came under Imperial protection, he was moved to come under command of Vice Admiral Thrawn. His missions later then became in dealing with the defecting traitor Harkov and with battling the forces of the traitor Grand Admiral Zaarin, the battle against the Grand Admiral saw him flying a TIE Defender against the opposing forces. He also served alongside Maarek Stele in several of these missions. However, his TIE/D was damaged in the final battle against Zaarin, and he was unable to pilot it when he flew in the battle of Endor. During the battle of Endor he scored many blows against the Rebels, even damaging Home One, but due to the destruction of both the Death Star II and the Executor, he knew the battle was lost and took up a more defensive posture, keeping close to the fleet for when the retreat order was given. After the Battle of Endor, he served under different commands, eventually gaining the Rank of Air Commodore of the TIE Corps, and he took command of a new squadron he formed, named in honor of his old squadron from the Imdaar mission, called Black Sigma. During this time, he also had the tattoo of Sigma placed upon his head, making him stand out among the file of pilots, however, due to his rank and record, none made any matter out of it. He kept under the command of Gilad Pellaeon in the years after Endor, and eneded up serving under Thrawn once more, now a Grand Admiral. His missions under Thrawn all were seen as victories due to the brilliance of the Admiral, however, when he was killed and the Imperials lost the final battle of Thrawn's command, he ended up bouncing between different commands and warlords, until the inept Admiral Daala did one thing right and unified the Empire, though she killed off several experienced officers to do so. However, once she resigned, a smart move in his eye due to her incompetence and the massive loss of ship resources in a ill thought out plan to attack Yavin 4, and the Imperial Remnant came under Pellaeon again, he believed the Empire might survive. And to this day he has served the Empire, training new recruits and officers of the TIE pilot corps and in missions against the Republic and other threats to the Empire. He now commands Black Sigma, which have special details to their suits and ships, mainly black colorings with silver Sigma emblems on the uniforms, and the solid black fighters they pilot, depending on the mission profile. Appearance Pale, bald with cold blue eyes, the Sigma tattoo on his head, the First Circle of the Order of the Emperor on his left forearm, the Imperial Remnant symbol on his left shoulder, and the old Empire symbol on his right (they're inverses of each other, basically) Equipment Standard Imperial gear for Imperial soldiers, both ground and air equipment due to his extensive training. Also has equipment of special operations forces of the Empire, his squadron being Black Sigma. Pilots a solid black TIE Defender. Medals Medal of Futility Medal of Guile Medal of Horror Medal of Liberty Medal of Loyalty Medal of Order Medal of Progress Medal of Redemption Medal of Unity Medal of Valor Medal of Victory *Note: These medals were gained in the years of service before the Battle of Endor, as titles and awards became meaningless afterwards until the reformation of a central power under Pellaeon . Category:Imperial Characters